Due to the conventional display is configured to show a plane image, the display measuring device for the conventional display has only a single lens and a sensor with a fixed measurement distance to measure chromaticity and luminance of the conventional displays. However, a 3D image is different from a plane image of a conventional display, wherein a 3D image needs two different images with parallax to make viewers feel the object depth variation of a 3D image. Thus, luminance or chromaticity of a same point on a 3D display observed by each eye of a viewer may be different.
In addition, as the distance between the user and the display changes, luminance or chromaticity of the same point on the 3D display observed by each eye of a viewer may be different. Therefore an improved display measuring device to measure displays with 3D image functions is needed.